I love her
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: When Jo sneaks into Henry's basement and hear an interesting conversation ! All fluffy Jenry because that needed to be done
**Hey look at that ! Two one shots in two days. It's Christmas isn't it ? Haha. So I actually got that idea since a few days and I found it interesting if Henry had really confessed much more about his feelings for Jo on the season finale and our detective being our detective O:).**

 **Well you'll see. Thank you all for reading, sorry my English and for those who read "Cold shower" there will be a sequel and indeed it's going to be smutty, even it is rated M, I don't think it will be enough xD. So I'd rather post on Wattpad, for those interesting I'll send you the link in private. (I mean we can't send link so I'll tell you the name of the story lol)**

* * *

 _« You have made me feel again.. And for that I will always be grateful.. Get out Henry »_

Once Henry was away, Jo didn't really get home either. Instead she just parked a few blocks away from the shop and followed the immortal inside, well once she was sure he was out of sight.  
She waited for him to disappear on his « fortress of solitude » and she let herself in, careful to do the less noise possible.  
She slowly walked to the basement and stopped half way through her tracks when she heard both Abe and Henry's voices, and her heart kinda skipped a bit.

\- the problem is now with Jo and the NYPD..

Jo wasn't really sure what they were talking about so she just tried to hold on her breathe and listened to their conversation. In the first place; she didn't even know why she was even here? She had so much doubts about Henry at the moment, the guy was literally driving her crazy but her mind screamed at her to try and figure out some things all by herself so she thought about the fact Henry would have gone and talk to Abe by now. What she didn't plan, was to quietly stay on the stairs and listen.. Maybe she was expecting something.  
She was so lost in her own thoughts that she only caught the conversation only when Henry said her name

-..for Jo aren't relevant.. I need to protect her from Adam. I know what I have to do.. Whether she hates me for it or not.

« Why would he think I would hate him » Jo thought. Well, sure she was beyond mad after everything he did to her on that case, lies after lies, she was starting to get frustrated with all of that.. But who the hell was Adam ? She slowly descend one step and she could see Abe, back at her.. Henry pacing back and forth in front of him, running a very frustrating hand on his brown curls.

\- Henry ! - Abe started

He got a sigh in response.

\- I know that tone  
\- well you know exactly where I'm going with it.. Honestly, I think I never saw you acted like that since Abigail. Now question, tell me, why are you so obsessed with Jo like that ? What makes you think Adam could hurt her ?

Jo couldn't see but she was pretty sure Henry was rising an obvious eyebrow toward Abe

\- Abe, come on you know..

Abe scoffed

\- of course I do ! I'm not an idiot ! I just want you to say it out loud  
\- I just did.

Abe rolled his eyes

\- no you didn't ! That was just a twist for you not to say the three magical words.

Jo's fingers unconsciously dig into the wood of the stairs, her heartbeat increasing. What does it meant?

Henry let out a groan

\- I know Adam can hurt her.. He won't with you because well you've gone through the same thing as him but her.. He knows.. He knows how I care about her.. She's a strong woman Abe.. She's always protecting me so much.. Just like Abigail and dear lord, I surely don't want the same thing to happen to Jo as Abigail, I will never leave myself if I ever come to lose Jo.  
Not so early at least.

Jo softly gasped, she could hear her heartbeat resonating like an echo through her ears.

\- you won't lose her Henry ! You just said it, she's strong and she's a cop.  
\- Yes I do know that.. But that doesn't get me less worry. He was so close to her last time, I can't let that happen.

Jo nervously bit her nails. She was cold but hot at the same time, she was as much confused as she was back in the car.

\- I think you're right.. I never acted like that since Abigail.. I never even thought it was possible but with Jo.. She really makes me feel that special thing, we just have that special bond, despite the fact we both lost someone we loved but.. I can't explain that.  
Abe folded his arms against his chest, waiting for the obvious to happen, as his father kept pacing back and forth all along the basement.  
Jo recognized his figure as he walked past by Abe.

\- You know I wanted to deny it.. I didn't wanna believe it but the truth is.. When I'm with her, I feel like my heart is about to drop from my chest. I think I woke up and I'm a bit ashamed to admit but when she was dating Isaac.. When I saw her kissing him, I realized what I was missing.. And our eyes locked that evening and I couldn't keep mine off her and she blushed..And when she started talking about flying off to Paris.. I couldn't stand the thought and well.

Jo eyes grew wide and her cheeks slowly turned red. Wow. Henry Morgan was frisky.

\- and you played all that gentleman's charm on her and it worked.  
\- I bet it did when she showed up at the shop but I'm so much an idiot that I found myself speechless when she started talking.. I couldn't even say a word while I knew exactly what I wanted.. I'm like the smartest man on Earth and I'm such a dumpy when it comes to women.

Abe raised his arms

\- your words not mine! But get to your point Henry!

He remained silence for a while. Jo nearly dropped on her knees and was gripping the handrail so tightly, she wondered how she hadn't destroy it yet.  
She tried to look at his facial expression but of course all she was seeing was Abe's back and Henry's legs.  
All this adrenaline built up on him and he just shouted

\- I love her ! There I said it

Jo covered her mouth in some kind of puppy's cry.. She felt her eyes watering. She couldn't believe her ears. Henry Morgan was actually in love with her. And she was too.

\- god was about damn time ! Like everybody didn't know that already.

Henry just glared at his son who shrugged and walked closer to his dad and gave him a pat on the shoulder

\- you should tell her.  
\- Well I tried but she kicked me out before I got time to do so.

Jo bit her lips.. Yeah.. Maybe she pushed a bit there but she had her reasons.

\- wait, what do you mean she kicked you out ?  
\- well before I got there, we talked in her car just in front of the shop.

Jo still couldn't see but she knew the look on Abe's face and it was the one that was saying « you're the fucking stupid dumbest man I've ever met » and she was right.

\- please Abraham, don't look at me like that  
\- but what the hell Henry ? You were with the girl a few minutes ago and you didn't gather up the courage to tell her ?  
\- I told you I tried.  
\- of course she kicked you out. You can't even express yourself. What did you guys talk about ?

Henry scratched the back of his head

\- well she asked me what she meant to me..

Abe was thinking about using the actual gun to give a shot to his father. The disapproval look on his face was speaking volume.

\- and what did you say ?  
\- I said she's someone I care very deeply about  
\- Oh god damn it ! You're such a looser  
\- Yeah thank you Abe, I should feel better now - Henry replied in his whole sarcastic tone, that Jo couldn't help but stifled a laugh, that she tried to hide at her best.

Abe sighed. His father wouldn't get anywhere with Jo if he wasn't making any move. These two truly needed a serious kick in the ass

\- and what did she tell you ?  
\- something like I've made her feel again.

Henry found it hard to keep a straight's face with Abe judging him from head to toe

\- come again ?

Henry didn't answer just gave his son the puppy's dog eyes

\- you are unbelievable Henry ! The woman just made you one hell of declaration and all you said is « someone I care very deeply about » what is wrong with you ?

Henry was about to reply but Abe just shook his head

\- whatever ! Before you go into your wild « let's kill Adam » thing, go find that woman and damn it give her the kiss of her lifetime. You own her that at least.

Henry wasn't really certain it was such a good idea. Jo was curious to know what he was about to say so she got up a little bit and when she did, she never saw the vase next to her feet which obviously broke in pieces. She froze because of course Abe and Henry had stop talking.

\- what was that ? - Henry asked, in a very different tone from the previous one he had now.  
\- no idea. Let me get my gun.

Jo quickly turned off her heels because she kinda broke into their home but she didn't even made it upstairs that Henry called her name

\- Jo ?

She stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes and muttered

\- ugh ! Busted

She slowly turned to face him and descended the stairs to meet him halfway, while Abe was slowly lowering his gun.

\- what the ? - he said.  
\- good question - Henry replied, not taking his eyes off Jo.

Jo nervously played with her fingers, looking down

\- I'm sorry.. I.. Listen Henry I didn't really go when you left my car.. I followed you because.. I don't know..

Henry looked deeply into her brown eyes when she raised them to meet his. Their fast heartbeat was the only sound that could being heard on the empty room.  
Abe awkwardly cleared his throat  
\- well.. I'll let you two talk and make sure no psychopath is getting into that shop.

Jo barely heard him. She was still standing one step ahead Henry, their faces so close to each other.  
None of them knew where to start..

\- how long have you been here ? - Henry finally asked  
\- quite a while - she simply said.  
\- how much did you hear ?

She bit her lips and Henry knew she knew. He suddenly felt very cramped and looked everywhere just not at her.  
She helped him out tho

\- why didn't you tell me ? - she asked in a soft tone, encouraging him to talk to her.

Henry raised his head and couldn't believe that woman was still standing in front of him, asking about his feelings for her instead of slapping him and getting all angry.. She was still waiting for a real confession.  
He was about to repeat what he said to Abe but she cut him off

\- well aside from the fact I kicked your butt out.. I mean you could have tell me when I asked you..

Henry sighed and even their wasn't any space left between them, he closed the gap and took her hand in his.

\- Jo I'm truly deeply sorry.. I know I should have told you but.. what good would it make ? You're already so mad at me.. Not sure it would have change anything.. I've hurt you so much.

She tighten her grip on his, entwining their fingers and slowly raised her free hand to cup his cheek and stroking it.

\- Henry.. Sure I would have been still mad at you but I wouldn't remain indifferent to your confession. But I'm pretty sure, you knew about my feelings for a while now, don't you ?

Henry just nodded; Jo smiled

\- and you also got it when I told you in the car... but can I be honest with you ?  
\- sure Jo.

She threw both of her arms around his neck, her lips just a inch away from him

\- I knew since that karaoke's night that you had feelings for me. One look was enough.. No one ever looked at me the same way you did that night.. No one since Sean. So that's how I knew.  
Henry recalled what Abe said to him and anyway if he wasn't making any moves, he will probably wait for his dad upstairs and shoot his very immortal's ass.  
So he just went with the whole thing

\- I love you Jo ! I've been loving you for a while now, maybe probably from day one.. There was just that something about you.. I knew you were different and I knew my life had changed and..

He never had time to finish his sentence that Jo cut him off when her lips went on his and she gave him one passionate and sweet kiss and she tasted like heaven. Henry just let his arms dropped all along his body before finally wrapping them around her waist and holding her as much closer to him as he could, like he could lose her at any moment so he wanted to enjoy that moment before minding his business with Adam.  
They stayed forehead against forehead, not saying a word, just enjoying the moment. Henry rested his head on Jo's neck and was capturing each sense/smell of her.  
She whispered

\- I love you too Henry.. You give me all those feelings. Maybe you hurt me but I can't help myself, I'm really deep with you.

He let her go but kept his hands on her waist and gave her the Henry Morgan mega watt smile.

\- and so am I. Never thought it will ever happen again.  
\- ditto !

They hugged again for like seemed to last forever until Jo asked

\- by the way, who's Adam ?

Henry made a face and tried to relax

\- this is truly a long story.. And I will tell you about when you and I will cuddle in a couch with some candles around us and I'll tell you everything, I promise.

Jo smiled and buried her face on his neck. He kissed the top of her head, hoping that he would make it from his confrontation with Adam and live a whole new love story with Jo Martinez.


End file.
